Kursi Terakhir
by Ann Kinara
Summary: <html><head></head>"Katanya, dia masih selalu berada disana." "Mengikuti ujian setiap tahunnya."</html>


**Kursi Terakhir**

"Katanya, dia masih selalu berada disana."

"Mengikuti ujian setiap tahunnya."

"Kita akan melihatnya."

**7788 [Kursi Terakhir-Ann Kinara]**

**Chapter: 1/2**

_Uri hamkke itdeon geu gonggane_

_Hamkke georeosseoya hal sigane_

_Na honja butjapgo isseo  
>Uri miraedo naui baraemdo meomchun jarie<br>Na seoitgo neoman eopda._

Dia selalu berada disana. Setiap jam istirahat, dia akan meninggalkan ruang kelas untuk kembali duduk menyender di pohon mangga besar di taman belakang sekolah. Sehun namanya. Siswa bertubuh ideal itu selalu meninggalkan keramaian dan mencari kesunyian; taman belakang sekolah merupakan tempat yang jarang dikunjungi siswa.

Angin yang berhembus lembut membuainya untuk memejamkan mata dan masuk ke alam mimpi. Hampir saja, jikaia tidak mendengar lengkingan suara yang membaur dengan lagu yang sedang melantun lewat _earphone_nya.

"Oh, tidak. Apapun asal jangan Ruang 4!"

Sehun mengenali suara itu. Suara seorang Kim Minseok, salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan mata sayu si pemuda yang terkenal pendiam di kelas 3-3.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Ruang 4? Aku juga masuk Ruang 4." ujarnya.

Seketika, langkah lima orang siswa yang sedang melewatinya terhenti. Mereka hampir berfikir bahwa hantu kini sudah berevolusi hingga bisa datang di sore hari sampai akhirnya menemukan Sehun disana. _Walaupun hantu di sekolah mereka memang bisa datang kapan saja, bahkan di siang bolong saat matahari terik._

"Eh? Sehun? Sedang apa kau disini?" mewakili keheranan teman-temannya, Minseok kembali bersuara.

Sehun bangkit, ia beberapa kali mengusap celananya yang terkena debu dan dedaunan kering serta menurunkan _earphone_nya dan mengalungkannya di leher.

"Sedang menikmati waktu istirahat. Mengenai tadi, ada apa dengan Ruang 4?" tanyanya lagi.

Entah hanya perasannya saja atau tubuh teman-temannya memang menegang ketika mendengar pertanyannya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

Sehun bahkan tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan gugup dan tergesa-gesa; salah satu ciri yang menandakan seseorang tengah bicara kebohongan.

Chanyeol melirik ke sampingnya, ke arah siswa bernama Byun Baekhyun dengan ujung matanya, meminta pertolongan.

"I-iya. Chanyeol benar, tidak ada apa-apa." Sama seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun tidak bisa menghidari rasa gugupnya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap kelimanya dengan penuh selidik.

"I-iya." Ucap mereka serentak. Menghiraukan keringat dingin yang mengalir di tubuh mereka.

"Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan senior Luhan?"

Mereka membeku. Sehun terlalu tepat sasaran.

"Ka-kau sudah tahu?" si kacamata Kim Jongdae mendekat, menatap penasaran Sehun.

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku hanya tahu sekilas mitosnya saja. Jadi, bisa kalian ceritakan?"

"Baiklah ..."

Mereka pun saling mendekat, membuat sebuah lingkaran.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan cerita horror ini lagi?" seorang siswa menatap takut pada rekan-rekannya.

"Ayolah, Tao, kita harus berbagi kepada Sehun." Chanyeol menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Bukan sebuah berita baru kalau seorang Huang Zi Tao memiliki ketakutan berlebih terhadap hantu dan segala yang berhubungan dengan makhluk supranatural itu.

"Ba-baiklah." Tao pun hanya bisa menunduk.

Minseok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae saling melemparkan tatapan mata, memberi isyarat berupa kata _cepat-ceritakan-kepadanya-karena-aku-tidak-mau_ lewat mimik wajah.

Merasa waktu terus berjalan tanpa ada yang membuka suara, Baekhyun pun menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku yang cerita."

Semua mengangguk dan memberikan seluruh perhatian pada sosok mungil Baekhyun.

Bekhyun berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi ..."

**7788 [Kursi Terakhir-Ann Kinara]**

_Luhan. Begitu orang-orang memanggilnya. Siswa yang terkenal cerdas dan juga sopan di sekolah ini. Mudah bergaul menjadikannya seseorang yang disenangi banyak orang. Tapi tentu saja, orang yang iri padanya pun juga terbilang banyak jumlahnya._

_Sesuatu terjadi padanya. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat Luhan dan seluruh siswa angkatannya mengikuti ujian terakhir mereka sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas. Tidak ada yang aneh pada saat itu, Luhan masih terlihat seperti biasanya._

_Namun, semuanya begitu terkejut saat melihat nilai Luhan yang anjlok turun di papan pengumuman. Seluruh nilai mata pelajarannya berada di bawah rata-rata. Saat itu pula, Luhan yang tidak pernah kalah, dinyatakan tidak lulus dan harus mengulang satu tahun lagi. Luhan pun depresi berat._

_Orang-orang mulai membicarakannya. Banyak yang beranggapan bahwa kertas ujian Luhan telah ditukar, tapi sampai sekarang pun tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya._

_Seminggu kemudian, Luhan ditemukan gantung diri di Ruang 4, tempat yang sama saat ia melakukan ujian. Keluarga, para guru, dan semua orang yang mengenalnya menyayangkan keadaan ini. Mereka kehilangan sosok Luhan, benar-benar kehilangannya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan mengakhiri , lagi-lagi anggapan miring menyebar. Kabar bahwa Luhan telah terbunuh lalu di gantung terdengar dimana-mana. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya._

_Lalu, hari-hari berjalan biasa. Kasus Luhan hanya tersimpan baik dalam memori orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Sampai ... ujian terakhir di Ruang 4 tahun berikutnya._

_Hari pertama ujian yang seharusnya berjalan tenang menjadi sangat kacau. Mereka melihat sosok Luhan yang terlupakan duduk di kursinya. Ya, mereka. Mereka semua. Seisi kelas termasuk pengawas. Tetapi, siswa maupun pengawas kelas lain tidak dapat melihatnya. Hanya mereka yang memang telah diharuskan mengisi Ruang 4._

_Mereka bilang, Luhan saat itu berwajah pucat pasi dengan sebuah tali mengikat lehernya. Ia mendatangi tiap siswa, entah apa maksudnya._

_Setelah penampakan Luhan terjadi, tidak ada yang lepas dari kecelakaan. Semua menganggap hal itu hanya kebetulan semata dan penampakan Luhan juga hanya ilusi. Tetapi, tidak sampai disana. Tahun berikutnya Ruang 4 kembali melihat hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak terlihat. Kecelakaan-kecelakaan para pengisi Ruang 4 pun terus terjadi._

_Sampai di ujian terakhir empat tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba seorang siswi berteriak dengan lantang saat ujian berlangsung._

"_**JANGAN HIRAUKAN SESUATU YANG TAK ADA! JANGAN PERCAYA PADA SESUATU YANG TAK NYATA!"**_

_Mereka akhirnya menggunakan cara ini, berpura-pura tidak melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terlihat. Cara ini cukup berhasil walaupun tidak sepenuhnya menyelamatkan. Kelas 3-3 saat itu mulai dapat kembali lulus. Tingkat kelulusan kelas 3-3 hanya mencapai separuhnya. Separuhnya lagi masih menjadi korban kecelakaan. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak takut didatangi seseorang yang telah mati?_

_Katanya, dia masih selalu berada disana. Duduk di kursi terakhir Ruang 4. Mengikuti ujian setiap tahunnya, untuk mengulang ketidaklulusannya. Mereka juga bilang, Luhan tidaklah selalu sama perwujudannya. Entah ilusi atau bukan. Hanya yang telah melihat yang dapat mengetahuinya._

**7788 [Kursi Terakhir-Ann Kinara]**

Baekhyun menghela napas setelah mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Untung aku dan Chanyeol masuk ke Ruang 3." Ujarnya.

"Apa kita harus menanyakan ini pada kakak kelas yang sudah lulus?" tanya Sehun.

"Percuma, mereka tidak akan pernah mau membahas soal ini." Jawab Minseok lesu.

"Kita akan melihatnya." Lanjutnya.

"Dan tidak akan lulus." Sambung Jongdae.

"Dan mati ..."

Semua menatap Tao. Pemuda berkantung mata tebal itu terlihat paling frustasi di antara mereka.

"Tenanglah, kita akan lulus bersama-sama." Ucap Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Tao.

"Ya, kita pasti lulus. Bersama." Lirihnya.

**7788 [Kursi Terakhir-Ann Kinara]**

**Bersambung...**

**7788 [Kursi Terakhir-Ann Kinara]**

**Catatan Penulis:** Saya ingin tertawa melihat tulisan saya sendiri. Penakut tetapi membuat cerita seperti ini. Ah, sudahlah.


End file.
